


意外（车）

by LavenderWang1029



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: 德哈 drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderWang1029/pseuds/LavenderWang1029





	意外（车）

德拉科亲吻着哈利，他们交换了一个甜蜜如同柠檬雪宝一样的吻。德拉科执着于解开哈利的领带的时候，耿直的哈利已经把手放在了德拉科的腰带上了。

德拉科笑哈利心急，但是哈利却用那种欲求不满的眼神瞧着德拉科。德拉科心想：梅林啊，我在哈利面前或许永远不能成为一个优雅的马尔福了，于是他直接给哈利的衣服来了一个“四分五裂”。

哈利惊呼了一声，躲进了德拉科的怀里，随后他就发现自己像主动送上门的猎物，因为德拉科的手没有任何衣物阻挡地抚上了他的腰间。哈利也想给德拉科的衣服一个“四分五裂”，但是他很快就没有用无杖咒的力气了。

德拉科低下头舔弄他胸前的两颗茱萸，用牙齿轻轻碾着它们。哈利很快就情动不已，小哈利的前端吐出了几滴清液。“这么敏感？”德拉科惊讶于爱人身体的反应，伸手去拨弄那根精神的小哈利。

哈利却推开了他的手，“要……要做就快一点，别磨磨唧唧的。”德拉科笑着称“是”，却又含上了哈利红透的耳朵。他用舌头模仿某种不和谐运动在哈利耳朵上循环，又用相同的频率去套弄小哈利，哈利只觉得自己手指抖得已经快扒不下来德拉科身上的衣服了。

最后还是德拉科把自己的衣服扔到了地上，然后抱着哈利滚上了床。“快，快点。我想要你，德拉科。”哈利牵着德拉科的手探到后面那个隐秘的入口。

德拉科从哈利的额头亲吻到锁骨，再往下舔上那两颗被揉捏的红肿的乳头，又用手从两人贴在一起的性器顶端摸了一把粘液去开拓后面紧致的那处。手指刚进去，就受到穴肉热切的欢迎。

德拉科坏心地挠了挠哈利的前列腺，哈利惊呼了一声，紧接着前面的小哈利就吐出了白浊粘在德拉科的胸膛。“你今天，很敏感，我很喜欢。”德拉科眷恋的蹭了蹭哈利的脑袋，又加了两根手指进去。

“德拉科，德拉科，呃，啊……”哈利双眼迷离地望着德拉科，翡翠般的眼睛里满满当当地盛着一个德拉科。德拉科被这种眼神刺激到了，他抽出手指，用更巨大的东西顶在不断开合的穴口。

这是勾引，哈利的小穴在引诱我，德拉科这样想。这也确实很有效，德拉科一个挺身将自己的性器送了进去，引来哈利一阵呜咽。“你好棒，宝贝，紧的我简直要死在你身上了。”德拉科在亲吻的间隙中夸赞哈利。

哈利主动抬起屁股，迎合德拉科的撞击。哈利体内的液体被带了出来，有的顺着德拉科的会阴滴落到床单上，有的因为德拉科的大开大合的撞击在穴口形成一圈泡沫，显得异常淫靡。

德拉科揉搓着哈利的屁股，他爱死这种手感了，手指偶尔碰到两人的连接处还会感到哈利不可自控的颤抖。德拉科突然停了下来，抱着哈利的腿将哈利摆成跪趴在床上的姿势再次插入。

这个角度让德拉科的性器一次次狠狠地擦过前列腺，哈利很快爽的找不着东南西北，还附赠给德拉科一个被插射了之后痉挛的小穴。德拉科没有强忍，他把性器顶到最前端，射给哈利许多的精液。德拉科抽出了埋在哈利体内的肉棒，带出来的粘液落在金色的床单上，晕开一片暗色的痕迹。

他亲吻着哈利被蹂躏的红肿的双唇，诉说哈利有多么的棒。“德拉科，我没力气了，你抱我去洗澡吧。”“嗯，等着，我去给你放水。“其实德拉科并不喜欢自己动手，但是他确确实实不想让任何人看到哈利现在这副模样，家养小精灵也不行。

德拉科抱着哈利跨入浴缸，两个人挤在一起，免不了有肉体的摩擦。德拉科看着哈利身上他留下了的痕迹，感觉下半身又有要化身禽兽的意思。他把哈利放到浴缸另一头，手指探入先前承受过他的巨大的穴口。

温热的水顺着缝隙溜进去，德拉科慢慢将穴口拉开，他看见嫣红的穴肉颤抖着毫无保留地展现在自己面前，先前射进去的精液慢慢顺着温热的水流出来。我永远都会高估自己在哈利面前的自控力，德拉科心想。

他慢慢抬高了哈利的腿，再次将自己的肿胀对准那个另自己沉迷的地方。哈利迷迷糊糊感觉到自己体内替他清理的手指褪去了，另外一个更加巨大的东西抵在了那里。但他还没有反应过来怎么回事的时候，德拉科已经将自己的分身挤进去了一半。

哈利被刺激得身体反弓了起来，随即他哭着对德拉科说：“不要了，啊……哈……出去。德拉科，我真的没有力气了。”德拉科疯狂在哈利体内进出，他啄吻着哈利的嘴唇，在亲吻的间隙中说到：“我会尽快的。”随即用更疯狂的性爱来实践他那句话，浴缸里的水随着德拉科的动作一下又一下的漫出去，顺着光滑的地砖，欢呼着、旋转着流进下水道。

哈利的身体远比他自己诚实，炽热嫣红的穴肉紧紧箍着德拉科的阳具。每次德拉科抽出时，总能带着肿胀殷红的穴肉翻出来。德拉科不满足于抚摸哈利前面的乳头，他把哈利抱起来自己靠在浴缸壁上，然后让哈利慢慢地坐下来。他感受到自己的性器是如何挤开哈利的穴肉，顶到最里面去。德拉科揉着哈利柔软的臀肉，一下一下颠着哈利起伏。

哈利感觉自己的腰部越来越酸，已经快不是自己的了。他只能无力的靠着德拉科。水温渐渐的凉了下来，哈利感觉不太好，他的肚子在隐隐作痛。


End file.
